


Alien Robot's Beloved Hero

by Dormammu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodice-Ripper, Established Relationship, Husbands, IN SPACE!, M/M, Robot Sex, Robots, Roleplay, Star Trek References, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a wicked twist of fate Steve is abducted by a cold-hearted automaton who only wants to "explore" him. Can the Earth's Mightiest Hero introduce this strange robot to the human feeling? Will he, in the process, find his heart stolen away?</p><p>And what kind of a robot name is Superstar anyway? Steve really had prepared those jokes for Boner McCoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Robot's Beloved Hero

Steve awoke in a most unusual place. He was sat in a comfortable chair in a barely lit, circular space, but not a regular room, definitely not, this one had all these screens, and what seemed like hundreds of tiny switches and some kind of signal lights embedded into the walls. And there was a low-pitched chirping coming from nowhere in particular, filling up the space. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't alone. There were two figures sitting in front of him and one by the wall, all three seemingly immersed in their tasks, so much so that they weren't even moving. Then he realized another unusual fact: except for his boxers, he was totally naked, and when he tried to get up, he realized his right hand was restrained with some sort of cables which, when he pulled at them, only further tightened around his wrist. What was the meaning of this?

"Hey!" he shouted at the silent figures. "What is the meaning of this?" But nobody paid him any attention.

"I am warning you! I have friends, very powerful friends! They will not take lightly to this _kidnapping_!" he shouted. Again, nobody even moved.

Steve was about to yell some more when, behind him, he heard a whooshing sound. He felt a change of air on his naked skin, and turned around to see what was going on.

What had been a wall moments ago, parted to admit a figure not unlike the ones that had paid him no heed moments ago. Only, this one was animated, his head inclined in a curious way, like he was assessing Steve. They looked at each other some more and then the figure slowly approached him. And as it did, Steve noticed that he was an automaton of some sort. Black and golden in color, gleaming even in this half-darkness. He was beautiful in a way.

And then he was there, by Steve's chair.

"Hello, human," said the crackling, mechanical voice in English. "How do you like my spaceship?"

A spaceship?

"Are we in space?" Steve asked.

"Yes," the voice returned. "We are still in the Alpha quadrant. About 13 light years away from Earth, on a 5 year mission of exploration."

Good, some answers, finally! thought Steve.

The automaton seemed to occupy himself with inspecting Steve's restrained wrist. He lightly touched the cable with his robotic finger, the coldness of it made Steve shiver a little.

"Why am I naked?" he asked.

"My race is a race of explorers." the automaton replied, moving so that he stood in front of Steve.

For the first time Steve could see his face. It was golden, had rectangular lights for eyes, no nose whatsoever, and a sort of down-turned slit where the mouth should have been.

"Does my form appeal to you?" the robot asked, no emotion apparent in his voice, but his shiny gaze trained on Steve's eyes.

Steve went with the truth. "Yes," he said simply, and just to prove it, reached with his unrestrained hand and touched the golden face, caressing it briefly.

"Good," the robotic voice returned. "Because yours appeals to me very much and I want to explore it." He punctuated the last part by slowly dragging his robotic hand down and then up Steve's exposed neck and torso.

"But... you're a robot!" said Steve weakly.

He bent over him and said: "Yes, in Earthly terms I guess that is how I would be classified."

Then the robot started his "exploration" - or at least that's what Steve supposed he was doing - by taking his unrestrained hand into one of his metal ones and, with the other, lightly dragging a smooth cold finger up and down each of Steve's as if trying to learn them by touch.

"Why me?" Steve asked in a voice that was strangely tight to his own ears.

"You are your planet's bravest hero and protector, In that we are very similar." answered the robot, still caressing Steve's hand, then placing the palm of it on his own golden face. "Do what you did when I asked if my form appealed to you." he said.

Steve obeyed and caressed the smooth golden face first with his palm then with the back of his hand, enjoying the feel of it on the more sensitive skin.

"What is your name?"

"Star..." the robot drifted off then continued, "you can call me Superstar, human. Steve."

"Ok, Superstar, not to be rude but why have you kidnapped me?" he asked, still lightly dragging the back of his hand all over the golden face.

"You are my reward, Steve. Yesterday, I have saved your planet from an asteroid-stealing gang of alien villains," the robot said matter-of-factly, then continued his exploration by taking Steve's forearm with both his hands, lightly squeezing and tracing the contours of the muscles.

"I am a human being, -" he almost said: "Robot!" but caught himself in time, "- Superstar. We value our freedom most of all."

Superstar caught Steve's chin with his thumb and forefinger and said: "Inaccurate. You are mine now. Mine to explore as long as I like." Then he looked away. "I will let you go back to your home planet once I am done. Not before. It is a work important to the advancement of my race."

And Steve felt a shiver down his spine at such assuming statements. "Then, what you are saying is: I must give in to your explorations to win back my freedom?"

Superstar, who still held Steve's face between his fingers, looked at, no, through him again with those shining slits, and simply said "Yes." Then he let go of Steve and straightened up, not to leave though, he moved to Steve's right side, adjusted something that somewhat loosened the cables holding his hand, but did not release him entirely. "But beware human, my explorations can be exceptionally thorough and long-lasting."

Steve felt himself being hauled up by what seemed an immense strength, in a blink of an eye Superstar had him captured between his metal body and the chair's armrest. Steve realized that the robot was somewhat taller than him.

"Superstar... What are you...?"

"I am initiating the first thorough exploration of one Steve Rogers, of Earth."

At that Superstar sneaked one hand to the front of Steve's boxers, the other at the back, and swiftly ripped them up like a piece of paper. "You will not be needing this, Steve." He let the bits of fabric drop on the floor unceremoniously.

Steve couldn't see Superstar but soon enough he felt his metal hands gently roaming all over his exposed body, and even though this unjust attack on his person and freedom angered him viciously, his dick was of other opinion, hardening by the second.

"You won't get away with this," he said weakly, at the same time pushing into Superstar's touch if only a little.

Superstar dragged his caressing fingers down Steve's back and then placed his hands on Steve's buttocks. "This here," and he squeezed Steve's ass lightly just so there's no confusion as to what he was referring to, "I was made to believe, is on Earth a very popular type of male human ass."

"There are some people who would agree."

"Not you, Steve?" Superstar asked, and Steve was pretty sure he heard something resembling surprise in that inhuman voice of his.

"I've seen better." Steve answered.

Superstar stopped for a moment, as if he was thinking about the meaning of Steve's words. Then he proceeded unperturbed.

"Steve, am I right to assume that this place," he gently dragged a finger down his crack "is very sensitive to digital exploration?"

Steve was breathing heavily, not sure what to say to that, was this robot really going to touch him there? Then he felt a gentle hand turning his face around.

"Steve?" Superstar said, those two lights on a golden surface boring into him.

"Yes," Steve said gruffly, "very sensitive there."

Then he felt Superstar's finger on his lips, it pressed lightly and something leaked out, warm and of a surprisingly pleasant smell. "If my unmeddling observations of your species are correct, this will ease my exploration of your most sensitive places." he said.

And why wouldn't a robot have a store of lubricating liquid in his fingers?

Steve said something even he didn't quite comprehend. Superstar accepted it as a permission to proceed and dropped into a kneeling position behind him.

He cupped, then parted Steve's buttocks gently and then, with a greased up metal finger, lightly touched his entrance. Pressing, he massaged around the rim.

This gentle probing went straight to Steve's dick and he could feel drops of precome gathering on the tip. He was about to reach and touch himself but Superstar's unoccupied hand stopped him.

"Do not interfere with the data gathering, Steve." More lubricant oozed out of Superstar's finger, making way for his penetrating digit.

Steve spread his legs a bit more, pushed his ass back some and felt the first smooth knuckle of Superstar's finger breach him, then apply more lubricant. It was hard to breathe together with trying hard not to bring himself off as per Superstar's order and focusing on the feeling of that strange finger penetrating him in the most intimate way.

"More, please" he said and felt the finger stop, pull back a little and then push in further, facilitated by ever more lubricant.

"Surprisingly responsive." said Superstar, and there was definitely some strain in his mechanical voice now. He languidly pushed the finger in and out a few times then he pulled out entirely.

"No..." Steve heard himself whimper at the loss.

"Be patient Steve" said Superstar and continued probing at Steve's entrance, now with two of his lubricant-coated metal fingers, entering him and pulling out in increments.

It took all of Steve's self-control not to try to impale himself on those thick digits.

Superstar noticed his struggle and gently caressed Steve's almost trembling thigh. Saying, and there was definitely something emotional in his voice now, "You make a very good test subject, human. You deserve a reward of your own."

Steve was certain he'd heard a sharp intake of breath from the robot. It could've been him though, because Superstar had two of his digits inside him now, slowly and sweetly dragging them in and out, then in some more. Steve was about to burst. Shakily he said: "Pity you don't have the thing I want the most at the moment."

As if offended, Superstar pulled his two fingers out almost entirely. Then, in a swift move slid them back in.

Steve shuddered in pleasure but Superstar himself had said this was an exploration which was supposed to better his society. Or something, so who was Steve to keep the facts from him. "I mean a dick." he said, his voice sounding like he was choking a little. "Pity you don't have a dick."

At that, Superstar removed his fingers entirely, got up and turned Steve around to face him. He was about to say something, then he noticed just how hard and upright and drooling, Steve's dick was. "My, my," he said eying it, "some very satisfying data to collect." Then he looked at Steve's face, and whatever he saw there made him touch Steve with his hand, the dry one, first his cheekbones then his lips, which he circled lightly in what seemed like an imitation of a gentle kiss. "You are, however wrong, Steve."

And before Steve could ask what exactly he was wrong about, Superstar inclined his head downward, looking at the place where f he had it, his dick would've been and in a split second, the plating on his crotch slid this way and that, accompanied by a faint "woosh" sound, only to reveal an appendage almost identical to a human dick. Almost because usually those didn't come in black and gold.

Then Steve was turned around again, Superstar had one of his hands on Steve's back, bending him a little and the other on his right buttock, the hand on Steve's back retreated and he could hear a slicking sound, which he gathered meant Superstar was lubing himself up, even though he had used at least two tubes worth of lube when he fingered him. That Superstar, he thought with some warmth. Then he felt both metal hands taking hold of his hips and the hard shaft prodding at his entrance. Superstar teased him for a moment then entered him slowly. It hurt but only a little, and soon there was only pleasure of Superstar's robotic cock slowly but insistently fucking into him.

"Is this an adequate reward, Steve?" he heard the mechanical voice at the same time feeling the smooth surface of Superstar's golden face fleetingly touching his jaw and ear while the robot quickened his pace somewhat, shattering in Steve last remains of self-control. He wasn't sure if his dick exploded before or after he felt that lubed hand gripping it, all the while the hard cock was insistently driving into him, prodding every now and then at his prostate. There he was, thoroughly fucked, spatters of his come gracing the chair and even some of the wall machinery.

Superstar extracted himself slowly from Steve, who was barely holding himself up, needing a few seconds. Superstar fiddled with something by Steve's still restrained hand and the cables unwound themselves and retracted into the chair as if by magic.

"it's hard for me. " he said pensively, reaching down and picking up a piece of Steve's previously ruined boxers, "to understand the human sentiment, but I think that gathering this data has brought me closer. All thanks to you." He gave one piece of the fabric to Steve, using the other to clean his own come-spattered hand.

"Am I free then?" Steve asked, still breathing somewhat heavily, dragging the fabric feebly over his own stomach and noticing that Superstar's cock was no more.

"Yes. You may go to the teleporting room right away if you wish, the transporter is already set to Earth's coordinates."

"And what... if I want to stay?" Steve asked, looking at Superstar, not sure what came over him all of a sudden. He and a robot? How exactly would that work?

Superstar looked at him "I can't have that, even if that were the thing I wanted most in the world - which I do not because we automatons, robots, don't have desires of that sort - you, Steve, need to go back to your people, you know it's your duty. Those moon-stealing super villains could come back any time, and where would that leave your Earth? I can't change my five year mission's course every time it happens. No, you need to go back. To that nice human ass, which you said on record is better looking than yours.

"It is an ass, Superstar, I'll give you that," Steve muttered somewhat darkly. Then he straightened up and said "Goodbye. I loved... what we did here."

"Goodbye, brave Steve, my T'hy'la." and he reached to touch Steve's lips with his fingers one last time. At which Steve inched closer and kissed the upper side of that downturned mouth-like slit that made him feel so many different emotions all at once. Then he turned away from Superstar and walked off in direction of the sliding door panels which opened for him as if on his command. He did not look back.

 

\---

The sliding door opened and closed once again and out of the specially built Star Trek set stepped out Steve Rogers' nutty husband, Tony Stark, a Joker-like smile gracing his, by his own words timeless, features. Clad only in a thin undersuit that did nothing to hide his erection he approached Steve and hugged him from behind, murmuring into the still naked skin of his back: "Best anniversary present ever!"

"I'd say there's still room for improvement, Superstar." Steve said, dragging Tony in the direction of their room. "I thought your name was going to be Boner McCoy anyhow? I prepared jokes for that name Tony!"

"Like I can remember anything when you finger my faceplate like you did just then!"

And thinking about some other places he was momentarily going to finger until Tony completely lost his senses, Steve had to concede.


End file.
